Living Life As The Big Bad Hybrid
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: When a body switching spell goes wrong Caroline and Klaus awake to find they're in each other's bodies. How will they survive each other's lives as a high school girl and an original hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

Elena and her two best friends Bonnie and Caroline were in Caroline's room doing each others nails. They decided to have them a girl's night since none of them had one ever since becoming part of the supernatural world, meeting the Salvatore brothers and dealing with Niklaus Mikaelson.

Caroline sighed. "I'm bored."

Elena looked at her in amusement. "But you love doing nails. How can Caroline Forbes be bored?"

"Yeah, you've been wanting to have a girl's night for awhile now," Bonnie told her. "Are you missing Klaus?" she joked.

Caroline stared wide-eyed at her. "Ew! No! That's just wrong on so many levels. And besides Tyler and I are still together." But Elena and Bonnie just laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Care," Bonnie told her. "What would you like to do since you're bored?"

Caroline squinched her face thinking. "Let's have some fun with your magic."

"What kinda fun?" Bonnie asked her with a weird look on her face.

"Well I got to thinking how cool would it be if you could switch lives with someone, like switch bodies."

Bonnie looked at her confused. "I'm not sure if that's even possible."

"Oh, come on, it has to be. I mean I never believed in vampires, werewolves and witches, but they exist."

"Is there a reason why you're wanting to do this?" Elena asked Caroline.

Caroline had a sad look on her face. "Well kinda. I'd like to know how it feels to be human again, you know, since I'm a vampire now."

Elena and Bonnie looked sad for their friend. They knew Caroline still yearned to be human again. She was forever stuck to be the same age, to never have children, to never grow old. Well Caroline admitted that that was one of the cool aspects of being a vampire.

"I could look in my grimoire and see if there's a spell for that," Bonnie told her.

Caroline's face lit up. "Thank you, Bon!" She wrapped her in a tight hug.

The girls all headed over to Bonnie's house. But Bonnie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Klaus was in his bedroom painting a portrait of a beautiful, blonde woman. She had golden curls flowing down her back. She was wearing a white, silky dress, perched up on a rock looking up at the full moon. The woman in the painting was Caroline.

Klaus sighed. "Sweet Caroline, why won't you just give me a chance to show you life outside of this town."

"She probably does want to see the world, just not with you," Kol said from behind.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, little brother," Klaus growled at him.

Kol just chuckled. "I'm just saying. Isn't she still with the new hybrid you made? What's his name, Taylor? Tommy?"

"Tyler," Klaus gritted through his teeth. He hated the mention of Tyler Lockwood. He should have killed him when he had the chance. But killing him would definitely mean Caroline would never, ever speak to him again. She'd probably try to kill Klaus herself if it was possible.

"Oh, that's right, Tyler. Just find somebody, Nik. There's plenty of hot, blonde vampires out there."

"But none of them are Caroline though," Klaus said silently, more to himself really.

Kol just rolled his eyes. "I can't believe my brother, the great hybrid, is acting like a lovesick puppy." He exited Klaus's room. Klaus just went back to his painting.

* * *

Bonnie was looking though her grimoire in search of a body switching spell. Caroline was chewing on her nail. And Elena was texting her boyfriend Stefan.

"Have you found anything yet?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Bonnie told her. Caroline just groaned. "Just be patient. There might not even be a spell for it." Bonnie kept searching for a few more minutes. She was about to give up but then found what she was looking for. "I found it."

Caroline pushed her aside so she could see. "Sorry," she told Bonnie after seeing Bonnie's annoyed face.

"So what does it say?" Elena asked.

Bonnie read silently to herself. "I'm gonna need Caroline's blood and the blood of the other person that she wants to switch bodies with."

"Great," said Caroline. "Um, Elena, would you like to donate your blood?"

Elena spit her drink out. "Caroline! Are you serious?" She nodded. "But, Care, if we switch bodies then that means I'll be in your vampire body. And I'll have to drink blood."

"Come on, Elena. I wouldn't want to switch bodies with anybody else. I trust you completely in my body. And if you was to go on a crazy rampage Bonnie would take you down." Elena didn't trust herself. She didn't know how she would be in a vampire's body. "Haven't you ever thought what it would be like to be a vampire? Just for a day?"

"This is completely up to Elena," Bonnie told Caroline. "I'm not gonna perform the spell if she's not comfortable with it."

Elena thought to herself. She really wasn't comfortable with it, but then again she was curious what it would be like to be a vampire. She just never told Stefan about it. And she would rather be in Caroline's body than some random person. "Just for a day," Elena told her.

"Just for a day, I swear," Caroline assured her.

Bonnie hesitated. "I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Klaus decided to join his elder brother Elijah on a trip to the Mystic Grill for a drink. He needed to get out of the house and away from his thoughts about Caroline. They walked in the bar to see the Salvatore brothers enjoying a game of Pool.

"Let's join them," Klaus told Elijah.

"They probably would not want our company," Elijah told him.

"Nonsense, brother." Klaus made his way over to the pool table. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Stefan and Damon looked up to see the Original brothers. "Klaus," Stefan said awkwardly.

"Well if it isn't the guys that have tried to kill us multiple times," Damon smirked. "What do you guys want?"

"Just wanted to play a friendly game of Pool," Klaus told them. But the Salvatores weren't buying it. "Seriously," Klaus assured them. "We just want to play Pool."

Stefan nodded but Damon didn't trust them. He decided to play in case Klaus tried to rip his heart out if he walked away.

* * *

Bonnie took some blood from Caroline and Elena. Their blood dripped in seperate lines on a wooden board. Candles were lit all over the room. Bonnie started chanting the spell as the other two girls laid down on her bed. The two lines of blood entertwined as Bonnie continued with the spell. Caroline sat straight up gasping. Elena was still comastosed. Bonnie didn't know why.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked her. "Or is this Elena?"

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Caroline asked.

* * *

Klaus had fainted while all the guys were playing Pool. They were all actually getting along too which surprised them all.

"I gotta admit, this is probably the only time we'll ever have fun," said Damon.

"For once I have to agree with you, mate," Klaus told him. It was his turn to shoot but didn't get to when his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and fainted.

"Niklaus!" Elijah screamed. He got down on his knees and held his little brother.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked in shock.

"I don't know," Elijah told him. "This has never happened. Niklaus, wake up."

Klaus's eyes opened up wide. "Get the hell off of me, Elijah!" He pushed his brother off of him and stood up. He looked down at himself in shock. He even started rubbing on his chest to see he was flat.

"Niklaus, what is wrong with you?" Elijah asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"How did this happen? How did I end up in _his body_?!"

"Klaus, what's going on?" Stefan asked him.

Klaus looked up at Stefan in horror. "I'm not Klaus. I'm Caroline!" All the guys jaws dropped. "I switched bodies with _Klaus_!" Caroline then screamed a high pitched scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I just wanna say thank you for the reviews so far! :)**

Caroline stood in the middle of the Mystic Grill in Klaus's body. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Why was she in his body instead of Elena's?

_"Caroline?"_ Stefan asked her. "Is this for real?"

"Yes," she told him. "It's really me. I'm Caroline. But I'm in Klaus's body!" Damon tried his best to muffle his laugh but couldn't contain himself. "Shut up, Damon. This is so not funny."

"Yes it is," he laughed. "This is pure gold." He had tears flowing down his eyes. "A teenage girl-_Caroline_-is in Klaus Mikaelson's body. How is this not funny?"

Elijah put a comforting hand on Klaus/Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline, how exactly did this happen?"

* * *

Klaus stood in the middle of Bonnie's room. He seen Elena was passed out next to him. Bonnie was wide-eyed.

"Young witch, why am I in your room?" But then Klaus took notice at the sound of his voice. It wasn't his smooth, british accent, but a girl's voice. In fact, it sounded a lot like Caroline's. He hopped off the bed and looked in the mirror. He let out a blood curling high pitched scream that woke up Elena.

"What's going on?!" Elena screamed in fear.

"What happened to me?!" Klaus screamed. "Why am I in Caroline's body?!"

Bonnie took a daring step close. "Exactly who are you?"

"It's me- Klaus!"

Bonnie and Elena's mouths dropped wide open. _"Klaus?!"_ they both screamed.

"What did you two do?" he growled at them, but it wasn't as menacing with Caroline's girly voice.

"You wasn't supposed to be in her body. It was supposed to be Elena," Bonnie told him. "I had to use Elena and Caroline's blood to do the spell. But how did you wind up in Caroline's body? Unless..." Bonnie turned towards Elena. "Klaus fed you his blood."

Elena looked down in embarrassment. She had forgotten Klaus had fed her blood the night before when she seriously injured herself to the point of death. Klaus happened to be around and saved her. It was an act of kindness on Klaus's part but the two of them had sworn not to tell anybody he did that for her.

"Klaus had saved me last night by feeding me his blood. I sorta forgotten about that before you did the spell."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Well that's just great. Now we have no idea where Caroline is."

"They should be at the Mystic Grill," Klaus told her. "Elijah and I were playing a game of Pool before I was violated."

"Oh no, the others know now," Bonnie groaned.

Just then Bonnie's bedroom door swung wide open causing Bonnie and Elena to jump. Elijah, Stefan, Damon and Caroline in Klaus's body walked into the bedroom.

"Bonnie, how the hell did I end up in Klaus's body?" Caroline asked her.

Bonnie grimaced. "Well, unfortunately, Elena had forgotten to mention that Klaus had fed her his blood last night. So his blood and your blood mingled. And now you're in each other's bodies."

Caroline just gawked at Elena. "Elena, what the hell?!"

"Yeah, Elena, what the hell?" Stefan asked her suspiciously.

Elena just rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go into all the details. Let's just figure out how to reverse the spell."

"You can't reverse the spell," said Elijah. Everyone turned their eyes towards him.

"What do you mean you can't reverse it?" Bonnie asked him.

"Our mother had dwelled with the spell a few times in her life. When two people switch bodies they are to remain in that person's body for a week. When the week is up both persons will awaken back in their own bodies."

"You mean I'm stuck in Klaus's body for a week?" Caroline grumpily asked.

"Oh, come on, love. It's just for a week. It won't be that bad," Klaus told her.

"Why are you so chipper about this?" Caroline asked her.

"Cause that means I get to see you naked," Klaus smirked.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'll never be able to look myself in the mirror again."

Damon just stood back laughing to himself. Damon's constant laugher was really annoying Caroline. Then a thought came to her.

She walked over to Damon and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Take this pencil and stab yourself in your eye with it," she compelled him. To her surprise it worked. He took the pencil and stabbed himself in the eye causing him to scream in pain.

"What the hell?" he questioned.

Caroline smiled wickedly. "Well I guess there's one advantage to being in an original's body." Klaus didn't like the fact Caroline could now compell him in her body if she tried.

"Caroline, I'll just say this, if you try to compell Niklaus I will make sure your compulsion won't work," Elijah warned her.

"Oh, don' worry, Elijah," she said. "I won't use his compulsion for evil like he normally would." Caroline wasn't even going to try to compel Klaus. She might have been stronger than Elijah for now, but she still didn't dare to cross him.

"Well this is gonna be weird," said Stefan. "We're gonna have to deal with Klaus and Caroline hbitching, but that really isn't unusual."

"Yeah," said Damon. "Just imagine how Tyler's gonna feel."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "Oh my God. I forgot about Tyler. He's gonna kill me!"

"Nonsense, love. You're stronger than him now. You could easily kill him," Klaus told her.

"Shut up, Klaus. Oh my God. How am I gonna explain all this to Tyler? He hates Klaus enough as it is. But when he finds out about me he might flip out."

"Well you could just not tell him," Damon suggested. "Just go about your lives. Or you could just compel him to go away for a week."

"You might be right about that," Caroline told him. "I'd hate to send him off though."

"Well you're gonna have to do something," Elena told her. "And plus we have our school dance this friday."

"Oh my God we do. I've got to get that together too. But how am I going to when I'm a british guy?"

Klaus cleared his throat. "I can run your little commitee."

"I don't trust you, Klaus."

"Well you're going to have to start trusting me, love. After all, we're living each other's lives for a week."

Caroline knew he was right. If she was going to survive the week as Klaus she was going to have to trust him.

"Alright," she told him. "You just better not try no funny business with my body."

"Of course not," Klaus smiled wickedly, which made Caroline groan.

"This is gonna be an interesting week," Damon smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Monday..._

Klaus and Caroline didn't know what to do about their sleeping arrangements since they didn't want to stay at each other's places. Well, Klaus was all for sleeping in Caroline's bed, but she wasn't going to have it. But Stefan and Damon had told them both to just stay at the Salvatore boarding house. So they both agreed.

Caroline woke up and stretched. She didn't know what to do about school. Klaus was going to have to pretend to be her. She had no idea how he would be walking down Mystic Falls High's halls.

"Good morning, love," Klaus told her.

"Hey," she said sleepily. She never realized it though but her hair looked really good.

"It's going to be something different going to high school," he said. "But I believe it to be a learning experience."

"What kind of learning experience?"

"I get to learn more about you, Caroline."

Caroline didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. "Um thanks. But before you go we have a few things we need to go over first."

"Okay," Klaus smiled.

Caroline spent nearly an hour going over the do's and dont's she does while Klaus was getting ready. He didn't realize how much time it is to work on hair, especially Caroline's. She told Klaus to stick with Elena and Bonnie at all times. He didn't really care to but would just for Caroline.

"Is Klausy ready for his first day of high school?" Damon smirked at him.

"I'm always ready for anything, Damon," he told him.

"Good. Cause Elena and Bon Bon are waiting for you outside right now."

Klaus and Caroline walked out the door to see the girls in Bonnie's car. "Klaus, remember evrything I told you," Caroline warned him.

"I will, love. Do not worry. Nothing bad will happen." And with that he walked to the car and drove off.

Caroline went back inside and plopped down on the couch. "God this is going to be such a long week."

"Are you nervous?" Stefan asked her taking a seat.

"Duh. I have the most powerful immortal ever stuck in my body having to pretend to be me for a week. So hell yeah I'm nervous."

"And to top it off he's crazy in love with you," said Damon taking a sip of Bourbon.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to bring that up?"

"So what are you going to do about Tyler?" Stefan asked.

She had forgotten about Tyler again. "I'm just gonna find him today and compel him to take a vacation somewhere for this week. I'm gonna tell him not to worry about me while he's gone. And by next sunday when he comes back I'll be back in my regular body and everything will be back to normal."

* * *

The car ride had been an awkward one for Elena and Bonnie. Klaus wasn't up to date on the hottest music and he wasn't one for girl gossip. When they entered the school Klaus took in the scent of all the students in there. Every human that walked by he wanted to just rip their throats out and drain them dry. But he knew he had his blood lust under control for a thousand years. Being in Caroline's body, and her being a baby vampire, must've been the reason he was feeling like this.

"So where do I go?" he asked the girls.

"You have History first period with us," Elena told him. "Follow us."

He did as he was told and entered the claasroom. He sat down in the seat Elena motioned for him to sit.

"Good morning, class," said Alaric Saltzman, the vampire hunter, as he walked into the class.

"What the bloody hell?" said Klaus, which got everybody's attention.

"Is something wrong, Caroline?" Alaric asked him.

He had forgotten to play along as Caroline. "Umm, no sir. I'm...fine." He smiled an awkward smile. Elena and Bonnie had their faces in their hands.

* * *

"Klaus, you can't just go blabbing your british sayings," Bonnie told him after they had gotten "Well excuse me for being british even though I'm stuck in an American girl's body against my will."

Elena gotten between them. "Look, guys, we have to play along. Alaric doesn't know."

Klaus just rolled his eyes. "So what's my next class?"

"Geometry," Elena told him. "I'll walk you there."

Klaus really wasn't in the mood for math.

* * *

Klaus had gotten through four classes pretty good today. It was now lunch time. Taking a look at the cafeteria food really made him want to rip somebody's jugular out. He was sitting at the lunch table with Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy.

Klaus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Him and Caroline gave each other their phones back when they switched bodies.

_How is everything going?_ she had texted him.

Klaus smirked. _Everything is going fine, love :)_

Caroline texted back. _Just don't screw anything up! :(_

_I wouldn't, love ;)_

He slid his phone back into his pocket. Just then his anger level shot up as Tyler took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Care," he said leaning in to give him a kiss. Klaus grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head down onto the table. "Caroline, what the hell?!" he choked out.

Elena and Bonnie looked terrified._ "Caroline!" _Elena gritted through her teeth. "That's Tyler, your _boyfriend_. _Remember?" _But Klaus didn't really care. He wanted to choke out Tyler til he turned blue.

Bonnie took her butter knife and stabbed him in his side, making sure nobody noticed. Klaus yepled in pain. He bared his fangs.

_"Klaus!"_ Elena gritted. "There are humans in here."

"I'll drain everyone of them dry," he said.

Tyler rose his head off the table. "Wait a minute, did you say Klaus?" He turned to Caroline. "What's going on?"

* * *

Caroline was pacing back and forth in front of the door anxiously waiting on her friends and Klaus.

"Care," sit back and relax," Stefan told her.

"That's easy for you to say," she told him. "And you should have gone to school today. What if Klaus went on one of his sprees. Elena and Bonnie wouldn't be able to take him down."

"I took the day off so I could be her for you. I'm going back tomorrow though."

Just then Klaus pushed through the door. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were all following behind him.

Tyler got right up in Caroline's face. "Why didn't you tell me you and him switched bodies?!" he demanded. "And why the hell did you do it?"

"Look, Tyler, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Caroline, I almost _kissed_ him!" Damon busted out laughing hearing that.

"Tyler, back off," Stefan told him.

"No, you back off," Tyler said pushing him. "All you vampires stick together and keep secrets from everybody else. Caroline, just text me or something when you finally get back in your own body." He sped out the door.

"You're not going to go after him?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline sighed. "No. He's mad. I won't bother him." She turned towards Klaus. "So how was your first day of high school?"

Klaus was pretty surprised she was taking Tyler's frustration okay, and asking him how his day went. "It went fine."

"That's good." She looked at Matt and Jeremy, obviously surprised at the news.

"So when are you two going to be back in your own bodies?" Jeremy asked him.

"In a week," she said. "That's when the spell will wear off."

"I don't know about any of you, but I've been starving all day," said Klaus. "And not for food," he said with a toothy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, I just want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews so far! I love them all :)**

_Tuesday..._

Klaus was up and ready for his second day of school. He was going to make this a better day; not just for him, but for Caroline as well. He could tell how miserable she was over Tyler. So he decided to do something special for her.

"Caroline, love?" he called to her. She was kicked back on the couch reading _Cosmo_. He had to admit it was a funny site seeing himself holding a women's magazine.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I hate to see you moping around. So I want you to go out and enjoy yourself today." He handed her his credit card.

"Why are you giving me your credit card?"

"Like I said, I want you to go out and enjoy yourself today. Buy whatever you want."

She had a weird look fixed on her face. "Klaus, I don't want to just go on a shopping spree with your money."

"It doesn't bother me, love. Believe me. I want you to go out today. Have fun."

Caroline thought this was just some act for him to win her over. But the longer she stared into her own eyes, knowing Klaus was in her body, she could tell he was genuinely serious. "Wow, thanks, Klaus. That means a lot."

"It's no problem, sweetheart."

Stefan walked into the living room. "You ready to go, Klaus.''

"Yeah. Have fun today, Caroline." He winked at her as he left.

"I will, Klaus." She heard footsteps approaching the living room. She turned around to see Damon with a glass in his hand.

"Aww that was so sweet," he gushed.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. He was just being nice."

"Yeah cause he's crazy over you."

"Well, I mean, yeah that's true. But he wanted to see me have a good day."

"Cause he's crazy over you," Damon repeated himself. "Just face it, you two are meant for each other." And with that he left the room.

She stood there alone. _Why does he think that?_

* * *

Klaus was determined to make this a better day. He walked into the history class with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. Elena had told Klaus that she told Alaric the whole story about him and Caroline. So he expected some weird glares from Alaric today.

"Good morning, class," said Alaric walking into class. Just as Klaus expected Alaric was already eyeing him. Klaus just gave him a cheesey grin.

"Okay, class. So I know we've been doing our studies on the American Revolution, but since Halloween is this friday I thought we would study some on the history of Halloween. Who would like to start off with Halloween. What do you all know about the real history of it?"

"It is thought to have originated with the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain, when people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off roaming ghosts. In the eighth century, Pope Gregory III designated November 1 as a time to honor all saints and martyrs; the holiday, All Saints' Day, incorporated some of the traditions of Samhain. The evening before was known as All Hallows' Eve and later Halloween. Over time, Halloween has evolved into a secular, community-based event characterized by child-friendly activities such as trick-or-treating," said Caroline.

Her answer threw Alaric off a bit, but then remebered that it was actually Klaus saying all this. "Good answer, Caroline," he said.

"Thank you, Alaric. Uh, I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Alaric just nodded awkwardly.

"I like to study the supernatural creatures that plague Halloween," said Stefan. "Like witches, werewolves, _vampires_." Some of the students in the class were real interested in that.

"Why, yes, that is a real interesting subject," said Alaric. "Can anybody tell me some of history on that subject?"

Klaus sat there laughing to himself. Of course he couldn't tell the actual truth about vampires.

"I know that witches keep the balance of nature," said Bonnie. "And they're not just like the Salem witches or the wicked witch of the east. They keep a balance in nature, meaning everything living must die."

"Very interesting, Bonnie," Alaric told her.

"I don't know much about witches or werewolves, but I do know a thing or two about vampires," said Stefan. "I've read up that vampires go back thousands of years. It was rumored that a witch created the first vampires. In fact, one of those vampires was already a werewolf."

"So that would have made him a hybrid," Klaus told Stefan. "My, how interesting that is."

"Yes, that's very interesting," said Alaric.

"Well, all I know is if I ever met a vampire I'd ask her to turn me," said a jock by the name of Chase who sat in the back.

"What makes you so sure it would be a female vampire?" Alaric asked him.

"Well I don't want a male vampire biting me," Chase laughed.

Klaus chuckled. "You know some legends say that just a bite won't turn you alone. You have to ingest vampire blood."

"Well I don't know about all that," Chase laughed.

"Well if you wanted to be a vampire you know you would have to ingest blood anyway," Klaus told him.

"Okay, Caroline," Chase laughed nervously. "It's not like vampires exist anyway."

_That's what you think_, Klaus thought to himself.

* * *

Caroline treated herself to a day of shopping. But she didn't want to feel awkward trying to shop in the women's section in Klaus's body. She didn't want anybody thinking she was a pervert, so she contacted Rebekah and asked her to join.

"I think this would look very cute on you," Rebekah told her. "You know, when you're back in your own body."

"Man I'll be so happy as soon as I get back in my body. I'll be able to wear my own clothes again and-"

"What about Tyler?" Rebekah asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

"Tyler? You know, your boyfriend. How had he taken the news about your and Nik's body swapping? Or have you told him yet?"

Caroline frowned. "Yeah he knows."

Rebekah studied her face. "I'm taking by the look on your face that he didn't take it too well."

"No he didn't. I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He just told me to text him when I'm back to normal.

"Well you do have to admit it's pretty funny you talking about him in Nik's body knowing Nik can't stand him," Rebekah giggled.

Caroline really didn't think it was funny at first, but cracked a smile when she thought about it. She really didn't want to admit it but it was pretty funny with her being in Klaus's body talking about boys and clothes. But she rolled her eyes at the thought of what Klaus might have been doing with her body.

_Ugh._

* * *

It was lunch time and Klaus was nowhere in sight. Elena and Bonnie looked around nervously trying to spot a head of blonde hair. Matt and Jeremy came out of the lunchroom with no luck.

"Where do you think he might be?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," said Elena. "He knows to meet in here for lunch."

Stefan sat down and joined the table. "Isn't Klaus supposed to be in here?"

"We don't know where he is," Bonnie told him.

"Hang on I'll text him," said Stefan.

_Klaus, where are you at? It's lunch time._

He got a message back almost immediately.

_I know it's lunch time. I'm about to have it right now ;)_

Stefan groaned. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He's about to feed on someone." Everyone at the table went wide eyed. "I better go find him."

"Do you need us to help?" Bonnie asked him.

"No. He's in Caroline's body. My body's stronger than hers. I got this."

* * *

Stefan searched everywhere he could think of he thought Klaus would be. The last place left was the gym. He entered the gym keeping his ears on full alert. The sound of somebody choking told him he found Klaus. Stefan sped back behind the bleachers to see Klaus biting down into Chase's neck.

"Klaus, stop!" Stefan sped over and yanked Klaus off of Chase.

"Stefan?" Chase asked lifelessly. "What's Caroline doing?"

Stefan bit down into his wrist and put it up to Chase's mouth. "Drink," he compelled the boy. Chase did as he was told and began to drink Stefan's blood. When Chase's neck wound healed Stefan pulled his wrist back. "You don't remember any of this," Stefan compelled him. "Now go." Chase nodded and walked out of the gym.

Way to ruin my fun there, mate," said Klaus.

"Klaus, you just can't feed on students. You're gonna ruin Caroline."

"I was going to heal the boy as soon as I was done. You need to lighten up, _rippah._

Stefan hated to be called that with a passion.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were furious with Klaus when Stefan told them why he didn't show up for lunch.

"Five more days," Elena groaned.

"Believe me, love, I'd rather be back in my own body than have to go back to that dump you call a school," Klaus told her as he walked inside the Salvatore boarding house. They all agreed not to tell Caroline what had happened today.

"Klaus, your Care bear and sister went on a huge shopping spree today," Damon told him. "The room's full of bags."

"As long as she had a good day that's all that matters," Klaus told him.

"Well she had a good day, that's for sure."

Klaus went up to the room Caroline was sleeping in. He peeked around the door. Damon wasn't lying. There had to have been at least 30 bags. He spotted Caroline walking out of the closet.

"Knock, knock," said Klaus.

"Klaus," she said seeing him. "Come in."

He smiled and walked into the room. "Looks like somebody had a fun day."

"I really did." She handed him his credit card back. "Thank you. For letting me spend your money. Even though I didn't really deserve it."

"Of course you do, love. I would spend my last penny on you just to see that beautiful smile."

She smiled and blushed. Klaus never realized how bad his dimples were.

"Tyler would never do this for me," she said quietly.

"Well that's him. I'm different. You may see me as the big bad hybrid but I do care about you, and you know it, Caroline."

She knew in her mind and deep in her heart that he cared for her and loved her. But she was with Tyler. And she loved Tyler. But at the same time she knew she had feelings for Klaus as well. She just never told anybody.

* * *

Hayley was waiting for him. He had texted her to meet out in the woods back behind Mystic Falls. A red Jeep Wrangler had pulled up in front of her.

"It's about time you got here," she told him as he got out of his vehicle.

"I told you I would make it," Tyler told her. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. The kiss became hotter and heavier that soon led to the backseat of Tyler's jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wednesday..._

Caroline still hadn't heard nothing from Tyler. She didn't expect him to get that mad over this. Okay, well yes she did. He had a pretty bad temper to him. He could be a real dick sometimes. But she still loved him and wanted to see how he was doing. She had texted him over the night but he never replied back. She had a frown on her face waking up to no text message.

Klaus walked into the room to check on her. "What's wrong, love?" he asked her with concern seeing the sad frown on her face.

"Oh nothing," she sighed.

"You're not fooling anyone, love. Now what's the problem," he asked taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Okay. Well, I still haven't heard nothing from Tyler. I texted him last night but he never texted back. I didn't think he would be so mad since he knows we'll be back in our own bodies soon." She shrugged her shoulders sadly.

Klaus wanted to comfort her but doing so might just end up with him being pushed away. "Do you want me to stay home from school today?"

"No. You don't have to, not over me."

"Well, of course I would, love. School doesn't mean anything to me."

"But you're still in my body. So I need you to go to school for me. And the dance-Oh my God the dance! I forgot all about the dance!" She stood up suddenly pacing the room back and forth. "What am I gonna do about the dance? I'm supposed to be running that. Klaus, has anybody came up to you and asked you about the dance?"

"No. I think somebody else is running it actually."

_"What?!_ Who's running it?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Some girl named _Tiki_, I think?"

Caroline scoffed in disgust. "Really? They put her in charge of the dance." She rolled her eyes. "Why was I not informed about this earlier?"

Klaus shrugged. "Do you really expect me to know everything about you?"

Caroline just shrugged. "I guess not." She sat back down on the bed. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About the dance. Are you going to go?"

That took Klaus by surprise. "Am I supposed to?"

Caroline giggled. "Well I'm sure everybody will expect me to be there. It's a Halloween party, by the way. So you'll have to wear a costume."

This was all new to Klaus. "Well, what am I supposed to wear? And who am I going to go with?"

"Me, silly."

That really surprised Klaus. "You want to go with me?"

Caroline nodded. "Well, yeah. And I kinda wanna see how hot I'm gonna look in my costume."

Klaus had to chuckle there. "You, well _I'll_ look beautiful in it." Caroline giggled at that. "What is your costume supposed to be anyway?"

She started grinning. "I know this is gonna be so tyical but I'm going as a vampire, the queen of vampires."

"Well I can't wait to see the costume, love. Might I say you picked a good choice. It's a shame though I really won't get to see you in it."

"I figured you would say something like that," she said. "So I was thinking about buying a vampire costume to wear, so we'll be matching."

"We'll be the vampire king and queen of the dance." Klaus thought to himself that the only reason she asked him to go was cause Tyler was mad at her. And the fact that she still wasn't in her body. But he didn't care. He was going to be side by side with Caroline, _his _Caroline. And he didn't want to ruin that. But he thought he would do a little detective today to track down Tyler.

* * *

Klaus had told Elena and Bonnie that he wouldn't be joining them at school today. He made up a little lie saying him and his siblings had matters to attend to. He had to make them promise though that they wouldn't tell Caroline. He didn't want to be asked a million questions why did he not attend school today.

He walked around the country side of town thinking of where Tyler Lockwood would be hanging. He hadn't seen him in school so he figured he was taking the week off. It didn't make him any difference though. But he was wondering what the baby hybrid could have been up to.

He walked up to what he believed was the Lockwood mansion. He saw a red jeep wrangler in the driveway, along with a silver Ford Mustang GT. He wondered whose car that could have been.

He sped up to the mansion and peered inside looking through the window. He looked through different windows just seeing empty rooms. But then he struck his luck when he spotted Tyler in the kitchen. He then saw a pretty, dark brunette enter. It was the werewolf girl Hayley. What was she doing there? Klaus had always suspected there was something going on between her and Tyler. And he was right when he saw Tyler grab Hayley by the back of her hair and shoved his tongue down her throat. The sight of it disgusted Klaus. He knew Tyler was no good for sweet Caroline.

Making sure he wouldn't be spotted he pressed his ear up to the window and listened closely.

_"So what are you going to do about Caroline?" _Hayley asked.

_"I'm trying to find the right time to break it off,"_ Tyler told her. _"Now that her and Klaus switched bodies this makes perfect time to distant myself from her. Hopefully she'll get the hint and it won't be as bad when I break it off with her."_

Klaus wanted to rip his heart out right then and there.

_"Ty, you know it's not gonna be easy for her. After all she is a big drama queen. I don't know what you ever saw in her to begin with from the way you talked about her."_

Tyler shrugged. _"It was fine at first, but, I don't know, I've just lost all interest in her. And plus, I know she has a thing for Klaus. I can see it on her face when someone mentions his name. She's crazy about him._

Hearing that made Klaus feel a little better; but he still didn't like Tyler. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the couple in the kitchen. He sped off when they left the kitchen. Klaus stood there and thought to himself, should he tell Caroline the sad truth? He had the pictures to prove it. But he was afraid if he did she would go on a wild rampage. And he didn't want to ruin the friendship him and her had already built up.

* * *

Klaus had kept his distance some from Caroline later that night. He was still wondering on whether he should tell her what Tyler has been doing behind her back.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Stefan poked his head in. "Klaus, you've been quiet today. I just came up here to check if everything was okay."

"Come in. Shut the door." Stefan did as he was told. Klaus had to at least tell somebody.

"What's going on?"

Klaus sighed. "I took a day off from school today to search for Tyler Lockwood."

"Why?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Because Caroline is still moping over him. She said she had texted him but he never has replied. So I went looking for him today to see what I could find out."

"Well did you find out anything?"

Klaus pulled his phone out. "Yes," he said darkly. "Take a look."

Stefan swiped through the pictures of Tyler and Hayley together. "Klaus, who is this girl?"

"Her name's Hayley Marshall. She's a werewolf Tyler had met up in the Appalachians when he was gone. Apparently they both have a thing for each other. Tyler's been cheating on Caroline this entire time."

"Oh man, this is gonna kill Care."

"So I should tell her then?"

"Of course. She needs to know the truth so she won't keep moping over this douchebag. I care for her just as much as you, Klaus. And she deserves to know this."

"But I'm afraid this will ruin our new friendship we've established."

"Well what's more important, Klaus-your friendship with Care, or Tyler continuing to cheat on her?"

Klaus sighed. He knew Stefan was right.

"Knock, knock," Caroline said walking into Klaus's room. She had a trashbag in her hands. "Klaus, check out the costume I bought to wear for the dance."

"I'll leave you too alone," Stefan told him as he left the room.

"Well he didn't have to leave," Caroline chuckled. "You know, I've never noticed how many girls go crazy over your accent. Like, I was talking to the cashier at the costume store and she looked like she was drooling over me, and I wanted to tell her so bad that I'm actually a girl trapped in your body." Klaus couldn't help but laugh over that. She pulled the costume out of the bag and held it up against her. "Ta-da! I'm going as Dracula!"

Klaus couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing Caroline happy. "That's a really great choice, love. We're going to be the hottest couple there."

"You bet. I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun."

Klaus really didn't want to bring up Tyler at this moment when things were going good. But he eventually had to do it sooner or later. "So...have you heard from Tyler yet?"

Caroline groaned in disgust at the mention of Tyler. "Nope. I've just decided to treat him like how he's treating me."

Klaus smirked at that thought. But then he got serious. "Caroline, there's something you need to know."

* * *

She had spent half the night crying over her douchebag boyfriend. When Klaus broke the news to her her heart just broke into a million pieces. How could Tyler just treat her like that? She loved him. But apparently the feelings weren't mutual.

Klaus was afraid she would push him away. But to his surprise she didn't want him to leave. She confided in him the entire night. He never left her side.

"Caroline, I will kill Tyler for this. Just say the word and I'll rip his heart out."

She wiped her eyes. "No. I just want him to stay away. Forever."

"You can compell him to leave this place forever since you're in my body."

She wiped her nose. "I'll just wait til we switch bodies. Then you can do it. I do not want to never, _ever_ see his face again."

Klaus rubbed her back soothingly. "Caroline, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But I just didn't want to see him continue hurting you."

She finally stopped crying. "I understand. Believe me, I appreciate it." She straightened herself up. "Klaus, I apologize."

"For what, love?"

"For all the times I've been mean to you, for the times I pushed you away, for thinking so bad about you. I apologize for all of that. The truth is I've had these feelings for you for awhile now, I just never said nothing about it."

Klaus had always knew deep down she had feelings towards him. He was just glad she finally admitted to them.

"Love, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do, Klaus, I-"

But Klaus put a finger up to his own lips to hush her. "No you don't. Right now I just want you to get your rest."

Caroline nodded in agreement. She snuggled up deep underneath the covers. But then she realized that she was in Klaus's bed. "I'm sorry, I forgot this was your room."

"It's all good, love. Go ahead and get your beauty sleep."

"Okay." She rested her head back down on the pillow. Klaus rose up from the bed. "Klaus, wait." He turned towards her. "Stay with me?"

He smiled at her. "Gladly, love." He laid down next to Caroline and wrapped an arm around her. Then she fell asleep.


End file.
